Miradas
by CerisierJin
Summary: —Quítate la ropa. —¿Perdón? / Mikasa no podría contradecir aquella inesperada orden siendo esta parte de su castigo, y menos sintiendo aquellas emociones vibrantes bajo el yugo de aquella insistente mirada.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Hace ya un buen rato que los únicos miembros restantes de la Legión de reconocimiento habían vuelto de recuperar Shinganshina y el muro Maria.

—Ustedes, mocosos insolentes, vayan a tomar una ducha, huelen a sudor con mierda —Eren y Mikasa se voltearon a ver, intuyendo que se refería a ambos—, y los espero aquí abajo para proceder con su castigo.

Definitivamente sí.

El capitán Levi subió un par de escalones, volviéndose un poco para observarlos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tienen quince minutos.

Y así continuó con su camino rumbo a su propia habitación.

Ni el castaño ni la azabache titubearon en cumplir la orden dada por su superior, puesto que muy seguramente él iría a realizar lo mismo, y no demoraría demasiado.

Una vez aseados, se encaminaron en silencio rumbo a donde minutos atrás les habían indicado. Iban un tanto tensos, pero no nerviosos, pues como parte de su escuadrón ya les eran conocidos los típicos castigos de Levi. Seguramente sería algo físico, unas 400 vueltas a todo el campo, unas 500 abdominales, o algo que tuviera que ver con dejar reluciente y sin una sola mancha de mugre todo el cuartel; incluso usaban un uniforme viejo para la ocasión, ni tan limpio ni tan sucio, que habían dejado por casualidad antes de salir en su última misión para así no ensuciar uno limpio.

Al bajar todo fue tal y como pensaron: él ya se hallaba esperando a ambos hermanos, recargado en una columna, mirada indiferente y una pose de brazos cruzados.

—Andando —señaló el camino sin más, pero sin moverse ni un ápice, claro indicio de que quería que ellos fueran por delante.

Eren y Mikasa caminaban a la par, mientras que el capitán los seguía de cerca.

Muy de cerca, según la percepción inequívoca de la joven oriental, puesto que sentía la penetrante mirada clavada en la nuca. En su nuca, en su espalda, en sus piernas ¿Eren tendría la misma sensación? Lo vio de reojo y este parecía normal, sin inmutarse.

¿Era acaso solo cosa de su imaginación? Porque Levi jamás la había mirado así.

No que ella se diera cuenta.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron frente a una puerta de madera gruesa bastante conocida por el chico titán. Ninguno podía creerlo, ¿_ahí_ los llevarían?

—Bajen —fue la tajante orden.

No fue difícil para sus mentes llegar a una sola conclusión ¿En serio iban a encerrarlos?

El ambiente del calabozo se sentía tal y como Eren lo recordaba, frio, húmedo, solitario. Para Mikasa era algo novedoso, pero nada que le produjera un grado fuerte de temor o ansiedad.

Más ansiedad le provocaban las miradas furtivas del hombre a su espalda.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a las celdas, Levi miró a Eren fríamente.

—Quítate la chaqueta y las correas.

—Sí señor.

Él obedeció sin rechistar, haciéndose a un lado e ignorando momentáneamente la interacción entre Mikasa y Levi.

Casi inmediatamente, este último volteó a ver a la única mujer ahí presente, sin embargo la acción para con ella fue diferente: primero la observó completa, de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo analizando cada mínima parte del cuerpo, con _ansiedad_, con _lascivia_, casi como disfrutándolo…

O esa fue la sensación que atacó a la joven.

Un escalofrió la recorrió como hielo al reconocer el láser que era su mirada durante todo el camino que les tomó llegar hasta allí.

Parecieron correr minutos, horas, en cambio, en realidad todo ocurrió en un segundo, pero gracias a la intensidad en la mirada azulada lo sintió de ese modo. La prueba estaba en su hermano, que aún no terminaba ni de desabrocharse las correas, eso o era un torpe.

—Quítate toda la ropa —demandó de golpe.

—¿Perdón?

—Que te quites _toda_ la ropa —demandó ahora con un tono parsimonioso, entregándole un bulto parecido a la tela. Mikasa no lo había notado, pues él lo traía muy bien resguardado entre sus brazos—. Allá, atrás de ese muro —le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Mikasa, por su parte, un tanto impactada por sus palabras pero no queriendo cometer más insubordinaciones, realizó lo pedido.

Aún sentía la culpa por "haberlo herido" en Shinganshina, y lo recordaba potencialmente cada que miraba directamente los ojos del hombre. Quizá por eso él la miraba así, tan insistente, como retándola a faltarle al respeto de nuevo.

Pero de todas formas todo era muy extraño, _el_ _modo actual de comportarse de ese enano lo era_, mentaba Mikasa, terminando de desenvolver el bulto, al parecer se trataba de un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

Se quitó todo, hasta su corpiño y bragas. No sabía por qué, e incluso titubeó en hacerlo o no, pero conociendo a Levi debía existir una razón; quizá por higiene, una vez más aludiendo a la bestia insufrible de la limpieza que vivía dentro de su pequeño pero poderoso cuerpo.

Era lo más probable, pero aun así ella no tenía la certeza.

Se vistió y apresuró en regresar con los dos hombres, percatándose entonces de que su hermano ya se hallaba detrás de las rejas, aislado, solo, confinado.

Como cuando lo detuvieron la primera vez, y lo trataban como un criminal, se veía igual.

Ese recuerdo casi la hace rabiar, si tan solo Levi no la hubiera distraído.

—Dame eso, no puedes mantenerlo contigo —Mikasa lo volvió a ver, sorprendida por sus nuevas palabras. Este otra vez la miraba atípico, evadía su rostro pero tampoco es que la viera con descaro.

Pasó medio minuto, él fruncía más el ceño y ella apretaba los dientes, dudando en desprender los brazos de su pecho, procesando el hecho de que si los retiraba quedaría totalmente expuesta ante aquella penetrante mirada. Ella no quería eso, no iba a darle esa vista, le causaba… pena. Y no debería, es decir, era su capitán, no debía haber ningún tipo de morbo, no es como si se estuviera desnudando por gusto, ni siquiera estaba desnuda, solo en poca ropa… diablos, de repente la sensación de la tela fría y transparentosa contra sus endurecidos pezones se intensificó.

_¿qué rayos le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo? ¿acaso eran sus hormonas en acción…?_

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un bonito rosado. Era tan vergonzoso sentirse de aquella manera frente a él, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía sentirse una mujer frente a un hombre estando sin sujetador?

Aquel pensamiento provocó un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

—Rápido mocosa, no tengo todo el día, hay informes por hacer.

Mikasa casi saltó del susto por esa exclamación, pero dejó de divagar en tonterías sin relevancia y mejor se apresuró a hacer entrega de toda su ropa, incluso la interior. Ella se giró velozmente entonces, cubriendo su pecho y encogiéndose de hombros para que Levi no la viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

Él no lo notó, o no pareció importarle, en su lugar, también la introdujo dentro de la celda, y antes de irse añadió.

—Armin vendrá por la noche por si necesitan cagar u orinar.

Y se retiró.

¿Armin? ¿por qué precisamente él? Ambos se cuestionaron.

Se les hizo extraño, mas no lo discutieron en voz alta. Al cabo de un rato en sus mentes se iluminó el hecho de que no había más soldados en la legión como para vigilarlos. Hange estrenando su puesto de comandante debía estar supremamente ocupada, y los únicos disponibles debían estar debidamente descansando. Por lo que todo el peso de ellos debió recaer en Armin, pobre de su amigo.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo aún más extraño para Mikasa —quien se hallaba un tanto más calmada—. Todo el desarrollo de la situación, el modo de actuar de su capitán, la fluctuación desmedida de sus emociones en ese corto periodo de tiempo, y la conclusión. Nunca lo había visto ser así, ni ella jamás había sentido tanto, hasta ahora.

Podría incluso jurar haber notado una diminuta sonrisa ladina dibujarse en sus labios… pero no, que va.

Él no era un pervertido, ¿o sí?

Cabe decir que una vez libres de todo castigo, Levi no le devolvió ni una sola prenda de su ropa.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**: _Fue rápido, corto, según yo quería que el final se tomara con humor (?... pero si no, pues bueno. Esto surgió inspirado del capítulo 8 del anime, donde Mikasa sale con la bata esa blanca, pensé en quien los pudo haber llevado hasta ahí, dado la falta de personal en la legión porque los mato el mono!, dije Levi pues quien más sino, y cómo se sentiría Mikasa usando solo esa prenda tan ligera frente a él, obvio enfocando todo en rivamika._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
